


Life On The Road

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Talk about death, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble set against S1 or s2. Just a little insight into life on the road with the boys. From Sam's "perspective".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a weekend or so ago while on a roadtrip out to Pennsylvania with some friends and family.

Sam sprawled out over the passenger seat, tired and feeling life on the road. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before, but that was life before the fight with dad and taking off for school. Then Dean had showed up, breaking into the apartment no less and the normal life he wanted, shattered around him. Now Jess was gone and it was back to life on the road. An endless stream of crappy motel rooms, greasy food and Monster after monster. Bobby's was the only place that ever felt like home, but even then they weren't there long enough to really enjoy it. Sam stirred, his neck protesting at its position and looked over at the driver side of the car. Dean sat, eyes focused on the road. fingers tapping on the wheel to the beat of the song that played low out of the speakers. He grunted and Dean looked over with his classic smirk.   
"Heya Sammy," Dean put his eyes back on the road. Sam rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname and cleared his throat.   
"Where are we?" He asked his older brother and when his tongue ran over his teeth, he sighed. He'd kill for a toothbrush and something to drink to wash the grit out of his throat.   
"Just outside of Aspen, Colorado. Heading back to Bobby's. Don't you remember, genius?" He was pretty sure if he rolled his eyes they would get stuck that way so he shook his head.   
"Yeah I remember. I was asking where we were on that little adventure." Dean rolled his eyes but kept his focus on the road. Sam reached over and turned up the radio and let Dean's music lull him back to the broken sleep he had been getting since Dean showed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short little fic


End file.
